A New Beginning
by LadyoftheCity
Summary: modernAU. Post season 5 finale. Arthur's life changes abruptly. In a second he goes from being an office worker in the social department of a bank to suddenly owning it. But destiny has something more in store for him. After all, his dreams can't become true without his angel, can they? Arthur/Merlin slash.


**Title: **A New Beginning

**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings: **slash, post season 5, mentions of character death

**Summary:** modernAU. Post season 5 finale. Arthur's life changes abruptly. In a second he goes from being an office worker in the social department of a bank to suddenly owning it. But destiny has something more in store for him. After all, his dreams can't become true without his angel, can they? Arthur/Merlin slash.

**Word count:** around 4,800

**AN:** I had this idea when I first saw the series finale but I cried so much I was unable to write it. Over the years I have been writing parts of this and after so long I found it almost finished and decided to just complete and publish it. Finally, here it is. Enjoy!

-~oOo0oOo~-

**A New Beginning**

Arthur opened the door with a sigh. It had been quite a rough morning of meetings with his lawyers and the main shareholders and managers of the company. And now, at 12 pm he found himself extremely tired and still not at all happy about how things were going. So, his solution to relax a bit was going to the nearest Starbucks he could find and have a good cup of strong coffee and a chocolate muffin to regain some of the energy he had lost between exasperating discussions and never-ending explanations.

With slumped shoulders he joined the long queue behind a happy couple to wait for his turn. That gave him the time to consider what a mess his life had become. At the age of 27 Arthur had discovered the alarming truth that had been kept from him all his life. A simple call to his mobile phone and it just fell over him like a glass (or more like a whole bucket) of cold water, leaving him unable to even utter a word, his mind refusing to work at all. And that was how, without warning, he inherited the company where he had been working these last four years.

He was the only son of a single mother. Alice, his mother, got pregnant when she was still very young. Apparently, his father had never wanted to know anything about her or their child. And she had been brave enough to defy her own parents to have him and give him a good start in life. And so, Arthur grew up thanking his brave mother every day for the effort she made to take care of him to the best of her abilities, to give him everything she could. However, she always refused to tell him about his father and after some time, Arthur just let it go. His mother was all he needed, not an unknown man that had rejected him before even knowing him.

That was why it was a real surprise when some weeks ago Arthur received the 'call'. Arthur had been lucky enough to find a job just a couple of months after graduating in his business degree. And not only that, he was hired for quite a good job in one of the most important banks in the world. When the powerful Julian Capps, the director of the bank and main shareholder, died in a car crash, everyone (including Arthur) was worried for their jobs. Such sudden news could mean important changes within the company, which could mean firings.

What Arthur never expected was to receive a call from one of the lawyers of the mighty Mr. Capps to tell him that, as he was his only son, the man had deemed him worthy of inheriting the whole of his money, his shares and with that the company. Of course, it took Arthur some time to get over such a shock. He had just seen his 'father' a couple of times at the office and he had barely spared him a glance but his last will and testament revealed the man knew who he was and he had even kept an eye on him. And worst, it also revealed his mother knew he had been working for his father and yet she had never told him.

Since then, everything had rushed. It took him many arguments with his mother and many more with Mr. Capps' lawyers, his own and the company's. Obviously, the issue with his mother was the easiest to solve. Although it hurt him to know that his mother had kept the truth from him even when somehow it had been possible for him to meet his father, he was unable to be angry with his sweet mother for very long and after the first sting had passed, he understood that working for the man and seeing him a couple of times didn't change anything, not after how he had treated his mother. However, he decided to just forget about it and only remember the fact that in those last years his 'father' had indeed shown some kind of concern for him and had tried to redeem his bad deeds with his last will.

The shareholders and lawyers were not so easy to deal with. He definitely couldn't sit down with them and talk to them in a civilized manner about his contradictory feelings and expect them to understand and offer their unconditional support and comfort as it had happened with his mother. No, some weeks of tedious and enervating meetings were proof of that. That morning was just a clear example. So, for the moment he just had a bunch of lawyers willing to defend his claim to the company and a group (thankfully not all) of shareholders and managers ready to fight with him till the end just to gain a bit more of power in the company.

Arthur, for his part, wasn't going to give up without a fight. This was the opportunity of his life. He would be crazy if he wasted it. By the time he ordered and then paid, his humour had improved a bit. He was doing the correct thing. He wasn't a greedy bastard like those old cranky men. This was his chance to change things, to do great things. He had already planned some projects he wanted to try out. He had even already dreamt about it.

As Arthur sat in a lonely table at the bottom of the café, he gave free rein to his imagination. Distractedly, he sipped his coffee and munched his muffin while his head filled with thoughts of charity projects and new refinancement plans to help the people who most needed it. Undoubtedly, a bank was a company and they needed to have benefits at the end of the month to pay their employees and go on with the business, but Arthur just know it could be so much more. A bank such as great as Bankalot was an entity of its own, able to provide some social work too.

A dreaming smile crept to his lips as his mind continued fabricating more and more projects. He was so distracted that he only got a glimpse of him. But that was enough. There was no doubt. It was him. His angel. Merlin. Without bothering to finish his coffee or muffin, Arthur stood up quickly and he practically ran towards the door he had seen the young man exit. Once outside, he looked up and down the street but there was no sign of him. In his desperation, Arthur went as far as jogging around the café for some time but it was no use.

However, he didn't desist. After a couple of minutes of fruitless search, Arthur returned to the Starbucks and asked the waitress for some clue about the man that had left. He described him as a twenty-something man, with very dark hair, pale skin and electric blue eyes. The waitress didn't know who he was, which wasn't a surprise taking into account how many people could visit a Starbucks in the business district of London. Thankfully, she did remember having seen him before, not enough to call him a regular but enough to give Arthur hope of seeing him again in that same café.

With that vague promise, Arthur went home still full of excitement. He lived in a small comfortable flat in the south of London, near his mother's house, where he had grown up. That afternoon, he stayed at home trying to do some work. Although the hadn't taken the full reins of the company yet, he was the most similar thing to a president in that moment and he had some duties, despite the help of some of the managers and shareholders that were on his side. However, he was barely able to read a couple of reports and make some calls. His mind kept going back to him. Merlin.

It was him. There was no doubt. And yet he had never seen him before. Just in his dreams. The same dreams that since he was a child had made him ambitious enough to want to change the world and do great things. At first there were dreams of a big castle and strange people. His mother just told him it was normal. As he grew older, he noticed the people were always the same, they called him always the same, prince Arthur of Camelot. His mother just laughed it off saying she had liked that legend when younger and she had named him just after King Arthur. After that, Arthur tried not to mention his dreams to anyone, not even his mother.

But the dreams did in fact continue. The boy in his dreams, the prince of Camelot grew too. He trained to be a fair knight as Arthur went to high school. The prince went on quests to save damsels in distress and slay terrifying monsters and Arthur went to university to study business because he was convinced it was the best choice if he wanted to improve things. The prince turned into king and Arthur had his first job at an important company in the social department. Arthur knew that if he told someone of his dreams they would tell him they were just dreams. If he told them he knew they were true, they will just tell him he was crazy.

And that was why he kept them a secret, specially the most important part of his dreams. Him. Merlin. He suddenly burst into his dreams in his teenage years and since then he remained a constant in all of them, with his goofy smile and his big ears. But also, with his adoring eyes and his wise words. At first, Arthur thought he was an angel. After all, Arthur saw the boy save him again and again from the most strange situations but, with time, he got to understand who Merlin really was. That, however, didn't mean that sometimes he still called him 'his angel'. But he was more than that. He was his other half. The one he needed to make all his great projects come true.

Since Arthur was older enough to comprehend all those dreams, he investigated. He was around nine or ten when he decided he would never tell his mother or anyone else about them because they wouldn't believe him. And it was a couple of years later when he found his first clues. It was just a stupid documentary on TV. They were talking about past life memories. Some testimonies seemed convincing, whereas some experts gave the most reasonable arguments to dismiss such nonsense. But Arthur didn't need to hear more. That prince was him. He had been prince Arthur. And he did notice the irony of being called after himself. But the more he investigated in his free time, the more convinced he was of his truth.

He hadn't forgotten who he was because it was too important for him to forget. And Merlin, Merlin was also too important for him to forget. And from there all his plans took shape. He had failed once. He had built a beautiful kingdom once with Merlin, but his work had been left unfinished. Now, this was another chance to build something far greater than Camelot. That's why Arthur put a lot of effort in his studies and after that in his work to help as much people as possible. That is why, despite all the obstacles, he persisted in managing the company he had inherited. It could only be providential. And the fact that he had seen Merlin just that day, it was nothing less than destiny.

And so, the following days, Arthur went as much as possible to the same Starbucks. But he wasn't lucky enough to even catch a glimpse of Merlin again. Weeks passed by and he won the war. There was nothing that the rebel shareholders and managers could do against him. Julian Capps had left everything well secured, there was no hole they could use to snatch the company out of Arthur's hands and then his reign started. That same day, he found Merlin again.

As usual he went to the café around mid-morning in the hopes of seeing his angel. Luck was certainly on his side that day. No sooner had he entered the café when he knew it instinctively. He felt it and his eyes went exactly to the last person standing in the queue. Merlin. He was just there. His hair a little bit longer than usual, curling around his nape, his ears as big as ever, his clothes a bit tattered and big for him as he used to wear them in Camelot. That was all Arthur could see from the door but there was no doubt. He tried to calm his nerves and with determined steps he made his way towards the queue.

That smell. It was hearth and herbs and honey. He could even smell it despite the scent of coffee. It was pure Merlin and Arthur had to close his eyes just a moment not to lose his head in all the memories that that smell evoked in him. Then, his right hand moved very slowly towards Merlin's right shoulder and he taped him there slightly. A few excruciating seconds and then Merlin turned around. For a moment his beautiful blue eyes were fixed on Arthur before he frowned. Those eyes... Arthur could remember them so well... They were the last thing he saw before he died. Curiously he didn't remember any pain or sadness he just remembered Merlin's wet eyes, and strangely that had always made him smile.

Now, however, Merlin just sent him an annoyed frown before turning around. "Is something the problem?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Merlin," Arthur just breathed, still not believing his angel was there with him.

Merlin tensed. "What?'" And instead of looking at him, Merlin's eyes scanned their surroundings and it was clear his mind seemed to be working like greased lightning fabricating some kind of lie. "That's a stupid name... I'm Colin..."

What the hell? Arthur had expected Merlin to be surprised at seeing him again. He had expected him to be happy and to hug him and perhaps even to hold him like last time... Then a thought crossed Arthur's mind for the first time. Last time was more than one thousand years ago. This Merlin couldn't be that Merlin... He ought to be dead... His Merlin was... dead. The shock of the truth hit him hard. How was he stupid enough to think he would find his Merlin here so many years later? This... this couldn't be Merlin. He had said he was Colin. Then, before Arthur could add anything else, Merlin, or Colin, muttered a 'sorry' and with some long strides made for the door and left.

As soon as Arthur's brain registered the sound of the closing door, he realised it. If this Merlin was really Colin and didn't know who Arthur was, why had he acted so suspiciously? Arthur made the decision to follow him in the split of a second. He went out the café and this time he did see Merlin's retreating back a couple of meters to his left. He wasn't running but he was walking briskly. Arthur followed behind quickly, avoiding people to get to Merlin.

Perhaps, the same that had happened to Arthur had happened to him. Perhaps, he had grown up too with those dreams about Camelot. Perhaps, he hadn't known how to handle them and wasn't reconciled with the fact that he once was another person. Perhaps, he was just confused and scared that someone had addressed him as Merlin. The fear that Arthur had seen in his eyes when he had heard that name seemed proof enough of that.

Thankfully, Merlin went into a less crowded park, still unsuspicious that Arthur was following him. Now, with less people around Arthur had the perfect opportunity and he jogged towards Merlin. This time, he decided to call his name to warn him somehow of his approaching instead of touching him. "Merl..." he started but then he corrected himself. "Colin!" Merlin turned around and for an instant he looked at him with big eyes before looking around once more. However, he did stop and Arthur could catch up to him quickly. "Is it Colin, then?" Arthur asked dubiously.

"What do you want?" Merlin asked a tad aggressively. That wasn't like him at all. He seemed like a cornered prey ready to struck before the hunter could kill him. Arthur decided the best was trying to soothe him.

"It's alright..." He started with his most calming tone. "I know you remember." But Merlin was still refusing to look at him. Arthur took a step forwards and Merlin tensed but he didn't move away. "I remember too. Camelot." Merlin's face changed. He closed his eyes and his worried look morphed into a mask of pain and sadness. So he remembered too. He just needed the final push and perhaps he could have his Merlin back, his sweet angel. "It's me... Arthur."

And that certainly made it. "No. No. No. No." Merlin repeated incessantly as he shook his head. His body started to convulse and then he fell down, Arthur catching him before his skinny body could touch the pavement. After that Mer-, that is, Colin just kept still. He had fainted and not only that, he seemed paler than a normal person should be. At first, Arthur was only able to look at his sweet angel finally in his arms but then he panicked. What was he going to do? A quick glance around told him there wasn't anyone nearby to help him. Was he supposed to call an ambulance? Surely it couldn't be that serious. Not a moment ago he seemed all right, well, a bit shaken but certainly not about to have a mental breakdown and faint.

Perhaps he should... yes, he should call a taxi and take him to his appartment, where Mer-, Colin, could rest and, if possible, they could talk more calmly. But that was easier said than done. He had to sit Merlin down on a bench while calling the taxi. It took it at least 10 minutes for it to arrive, 10 excruciating long mintues that Arthur spent looking at a still unconcious Merlin. And God, as worried as he was for his angel, he couldn't avoid noticing he still looked exactly the same as in his dreams, with that pretty face... so beautiful.

Then, when the taxi stopped at the gates of the park, he had to bear the driver's strange looks and his questions about 'what had happened' or comments about if 'it would be better to call an ambulance'. He reassured the man as best as he could. 'His friend was just a bit dizzy and had fainted', he insisted several times while the taxi driver took them to his own flat. In fact, the man still seemed quite worried when after having been paid, he helped Arthur carry Merlin out of the taxi and into his building. The young man was definitely heavier than he looked and Arthur felt really happy when he finally got to dump him onto his sofa.

Arthur kept staring at him for some time. Another smile crept into his mouth when he remembered how he used to wake Merlin up by pouring cold water all over him. Oh, Merlin's face when he woke up spluttering and so annoyed... He felt quite tempted to do it just to see that cute expression in Merlin's face again. But, perhaps, it wasn't such a good idea. This Merlin had seemed so... lost and scared. Arthur decided to wet a bit a cloth with cold water and put it over his angel's forehead. When Merlin didn't react, Arthur went on to caress his cheek lovingly. It still felt like a dream, a trick of his mind. So unreal...

Merlin's beautiful eyes fluttered open in that moment only to land on Arthur's face. He smiled. For the first time since Arthur had seen him, Merlin smiled as if he recognized him. "Merlin..." Arthur couldn't help himself and he whispered his name adoringly.

His happiness was short-lived. Merlin's eyes opened widely and were again full of fear. All his anxiety came back full force. He practically shoved Arthur out of his way in his haste to stand up. He stood in the middle of the living room, breathing heavily. Apparently, he gave himself some seconds before turning around to face a still sitting down Arthur.

"Where am I?" he asked quietly. "Who are you?"

"It's OK," Arthur tried to calm the young man down with a gentle voice. "You are in my home."

Merlin looked at him suspiciously but Arthur continued explaining, "You fainted in the park and I thought it was better to bring you here than a hospital."

Merlin simply nodded. "Thanks," he barely muttered and made for the door to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur shouted and this time he grabbed Merlin's arm quite forcefully. He wasn't ready or willing to let Merlin go out of his life just like that. "We have to speak." Arthur stared directly into Merlin's scared eyes to try to convey the seriousness of the moment. "Please," he said more softly. "Let's talk."

But once more Merlin shook his head in denial vehemently. "There's nothing to speak about. I thanked you for taking care of me but I'm going home now."

He didn't leave. Arthur still had him in his tight grip, not ready to release him. "Merlin, please..." Arthur begged. That name seemed to do the trick better than force and Merlin was left rooted to the spot.

"I told you..." he went back to mumbling, "I'm.. I'm Colin. I'm not this... Merlin," he snarled the name.

Arthur chuckled. "Why do you always have to be such an idiot about everything?"

Merlin's eyes went back to look at him at that, his face reflecting nothing but surprise. Perhaps no one had called him an idiot the way Arthur did back at Camelot. Perhaps that was the way to approach him, the way Arthur did back then with no finesse at all.

"I told you it's me, Arthur. I told you it's alright, I remember Camelot too. I'm telling you, I'm your KING!" Merlin's eyes opened even wider. "I'm your friend," Arthur finished almost in a whisper, his eyes trying to convey his truth, his yearning to see him again after all those years.

"It's not possible..." Merlin whispersed back.

"Yet, here we are," Arthur confirmed. "I remember everything. Since I was but a child I have dreamed about Camelot, his people, my life as a prince and then as a King. And you, Merlin... I know who I am and I know you remember too. I can see it in your eyes. You are..." he stopped himself for a second but he left behind all his doubts and went for it. "Or at least you were Merlin, my Merlin. You don't only look like him. I can see it that your remember Camelot too. That you remember me and our life together."

Merlin's eyes were starting to get wet, his tears about to spill down his chiseled cheeks as he contemplated Arthur in mute silence. He didn't seem to want to leave any more but he wasn't saying anything either. Had Arthur gone too far with his affirmations and Merlin wasn't prepared yet?

Merlin's first tear slipped out those beautiful eyes. Arthur reached for it with his hand and caressed it away as he had wished to do when he had lain dying all those centuries ago. "You were also crying the last time I saw you, do you remember? When I died..."

He continued caressing that face, not worrying any more for the tears, there were far too many to take them all away anyway. After all, their pain at their separation had been too deep. But this was their chance and so he said, "But I'm back here and so are you. We're toghether again," Arthur smiled showing his happiness at their reunion.

Merlin hadn't said a thing yet. He just stared at him, crying silently. Arthur decided it was time to reassure him with all he had. He hugged Merlin against his chest, cradling his head with his hand against his shoulder. It took Merlin but a few seconds to react. He whispered Arthur's name and coiled his arms around his torso, hugging him tighter.

"Arthur," he repeated and his name became a mantra he couldn't stop saying as he sobbed inconsolably, his face buried in Arthur's neck.

Arthur stroked his back and let him let it all out. He understood it was a lot to take in in such a short time. Being face to face with a past life, specially such one as theirs. "It's OK, Merlin, it's OK," he reassured him. "Everything is going to be alright. We're here again, together. You're here with me, you're here with me... my Merlin..."

When Merlin had calmed down for a bit, he pulled back and looked at Arthur straight in the eyes. His eyes were red and puffy but still beautiful to behold. "It's really you," he said as if dazed. "I can't believe it's really you..." he reached with his hand to touch lightly Arthur's cheekbone. He looked truly amazed. "You look exactly the same... You smell the same... And you... You even called me an idiot..." Then he made a strangled noise half a sob and a laugh. A new silent tear escaped his eye. But he didn't seem to care. "Arthur," he reapeated again lovingly. "You remember me..."

"Of course I do!" Arthur claimed. "How could I forget the worst manservant ever?" They both laughed at that. Arthur sobered a bit and explained, "I told you. I dreamed about Camelot and you... And I knew it was real. I just... know who I was." Merlin nodded. He believed him. "And you? How do you remember?" Arthur asked. "Did you dream of me too?"

Merlin's face turned sadder. "No, my king," he said formally. "When you died, my magic kept me alive... for you. I've waited hundreds of years to have you back. And here you are..."

What? It was time for Arthur to get emotional. His eyes moistured as his brain tried to fathom what Merlin had just said. 'My magic kept me alive... I've waited hundreds of years...'

"You never died?" Arthur could only ask. Merlin denied shaking sadly his head in confirmation. "You're still... my Merlin..." Merlin only nodded. "Merlin..." Arthur repeated.

And he leaned his forehead into Merlin's. He allowed himself some seconds to close his eyes and enjoy Merlin's presence, his smell, as their breaths mingled. This was so much more than finding Merlin's reeincarnation. It was Merlin, it was his Merlin... Arthur laughed and pulled back to look at his angel one more time before exclaiming happily, "_Mer_lin!"

He released the man's waist to grab his face and frame it in his hands. Then he descended his lips upon Merlin's and finally they were gloriously kissing. Something that had took them hundreds of years to do. Arthur felt Merlin's hands caressing his arms and they stopped the kiss to look at each other again. Their adoring looks matched perfectly, both showing the most utter happiness at finally being toghether, their pure love.

Arthur could only grasp all that Merlin must have suffered all those years alive, alone and waiting for him. But he didn't want to dwell on those miserable thoughts. They were finally toghether and it was time to rejoice, not to cry any more.

"Merlin..." Arthur said with a big smile. "There's so much I want to tell you, so much I want to ask. And so much I want to do with you." Merlin's longing gaze confirmed it was the same for him. "This is our chance... This is... this is a new beginning."

And it was. They spent the rest of the day toghether, rejoicing in the mere presence of the other. They spoke and laughed and cried and kissed. Arthur learned about Merlin's sad waiting years and Merlin about Arthur's hope for the future. And it was that bright future that eclipsed all the past worries and suffering. Arthur's enthusiasm for his recently inherited company and how to help people infected Merlin and soon they were making plans. The plans that Arthur had dreamed about. The plans that now could become true, with his angel, his Merlin by his side. Because, after all, it was their destiny.

-~oOo0oOo~-

Thanks for reading!


End file.
